Acupuncture and hypnosis were given in separated sessions to healthy volunteers. Before, during and after induction of acupuncture or hypnosis, painful electrical stimuli were applied to the supraorbital branch of the right trigeminal nerve. During this time blood samples and electroencephalograms were taken. It was found that acupuncture does not reduce the pain sensation while hypnosis does. Finally, under acupuncture treatment there is no change in the blood chemistry and brain waves.